Corpse Party: Digital Horror
by Da-Tenshi Setsuna
Summary: Zyra, Reina, Takato, Kanna, Riley, Chie, Tatsuya, Brian and Satoru do the Sachiko of Happiness Charm. However, it turns out to be a years old curse which brings them to a haunted school, full of corpses and vegenful ghosts. Can they escape the ghost of Sachiko or will they fail, becoming the victims of the cursed Tenjin Elementary?


Okay, tommorow's anniversary day: 3 years since I'm a FF writer and I deceided to post this little oneshot. Takes place after the end of my Digimon Battle Force series (still not finished) and is a Digimon/Corpse Party crossover. I planned to post it on Halloween, but I deceided nah, I'll post it on my anniversary day. (However, due having no idea if I'll tommorow have the time to do it, I deceided to post it today). Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it, and those who haven't watched Corpse Party Tortured Souls or played the games or read the manga, I seriously recomend do it as I used some of the Bad Endings for this fic. Most noticebly being Corpse Party Dead Patient. I don't own anything except the OC's and the idea for the story.

* * *

**Corpse Party: Digital Horror**

_[Shangri-La by Corpse Party: Blood Covered Repeated Fear]_

"...And then, the student opened the door, to see a dead woman covered in blood to grab after him."

A thunder stroke.

A loud scream was heared.

Followed by a laughter.

"Takato-kun, if you're so easy sceared, why did you agreed upon this? I told ya it'll be gross." A teen girl stood up, holding a candle. She switched the lights on.

Her name was Araki Zyra and she was 17. She had long brown hair and two ahoges on the top and black eyes. She wore a black T-shirt over which she wore a purple sleeveles hoodie vest. On her hands were black fingercut gloves. She also wore blue jeans which and sneakers. On her forehead were old goggles which had a black rame. On her wrist was a metalic-black D-Pod Ex.

The boy in question, the 17 year old Satome Takato groaned, looking angrily at everyone who chuckled. He had red eyes and brown-black hair. On his head was a red baseball cap, turned backwards. He wore a red baggy hoodie T-shirt and the black hazard symbol on the chest, and brown pants. On his wrists were red sweatjoins and his red D-Pod.

"It ain't funny!" he said angrily.

"You screamed like a little girl!"

The comment came from a 17 year old boy named Zetsubo Satoru. He had black short messy hair and red-brown eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a 'Keep Calm and Stay Digital' sign on it and brown trousers. On his wrist was a black-red D-Pod. He was also Zyra's boyfriend, until their next quarrel.

"Don't tease him Satoru-kun. The story sceared me as well." said a 17 year old girl.

Her name was Usagi Kanna and she was blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She wore a dark pink T-shirt with black sleeves. On the T-shirt, on her right chest was the image of a cute white animated bunny with red hearts. She also wore a dark blue skirt and white stockings which reached above her knees. She also wore a hair clip in the form of a bunny head. On her arm wrist was a pink-green D-Pod.

"I agree with Kanna-san." said an 18 year old boy.

He was Hasane Tatsuya. He had short brown hair and redish-brown eyes. He wore an uniform, which consisited of a white T-shirt, a blue-white jacket, blue-white pants and white boots. On his arm was a redish-blue D-Pod.

"I still think it's funny." said a 13 year old girl, earning a glare from Takato.

She was Satome Riley, Takato's younger sister. She had raven black hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a blue T-shirt with a yellow Fire-fox like image on it and a blue skirt, black stockings to her knees and black shoes. Her hair was tied loosely with a pink ribbon. She had a yellow D-Pod.

"Me too!" chuckled an 18 year old girl.

She was Nagano Chie. She wore a blue T-shirt and a red hoodie jacket without sleeves and jeans which were ripped on the knees. Around her neck were earphones and she had a little green Music Player device hooked on the jacket. Her black hair was short and cut diagonaly and her bangs on the front were longer then the back of her hair. She also had brown eyes and a dark blue D-Pod.

"Satome, you're really a sissy." said an 18 year old boy.

He was O'Neal Brian. He had messy brown hair, with a tuft on his forehead. He wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a grey short-sleeved vest which was unbuttoned. He also wore blue jeans and black-blue sneakers. He had dark brown eyes. On his arm was a silver colored D-Pod.

"Don't blame him. It's Zyra's fault that her stories are so scary." said a 17 year old girl.

She was Araki Reina, Zyra's older twin sister. She looked exactly like Zyra, but there were some features that distingushed the two girls. Her brown hair was loosely tied in low twin-tails with black ribbons and her ahoges were a bit thicker. She also had black eyes, but she wore a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt and black-blue short leggings with silver lines on the sides over which she wore a dark blue skirt with a brown belt. She wore black-red fingercut gloves, a metalic white D-Pod Ex, black stockings which reached to her knees and sneakers.

The nine teens were acompained by their Digimon Partners. With Zyra and Reina were the Demon Lords: Lucemon, Impmon, BlackGatomon, Candlemon, DemiDevimon, Betamon and Phascomon (who was asleep). Takato's partner was Guilmon, an ex Royal Knight, while Riley's was Renamon. Brian's partner was a Piedmon, while Satoru acompanied a Dorumon, also an ex Royal Knight. With Kanna were Terriermon, Lopmon and Calumon (who hid behind the girl). Chie's partner was Veemon (also an ex Royal Knight) and Tatsuya's partner was Gumdramon.

They all were at Kanna's place, whose parents went to their honeymoon trip, so she had the whole mansion for herself and immediantly invited her friends. It was evening and it was raining. Since they were all bored, Zyra took out a candle and started to tell a ghost story which sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"So, what are we supposed to do now? Since Takato is to sceared to listen to the story to the end." Terriermon chuckled, earning a glare from Takato.

"How about doing a charm?" suggested Zyra. She took out a humans shaped white blank paper proxy. "I saw this one on the internet and I thought we could try it out. It was called Shiawase no Sachiko-san and if we complete the ritual, we'll stay friends forever."

"Really?" Kanna jumped on her feet. "I want to do it."

"We can do it with two to ten people at once." she looked at the other teens. "And it's plain easy. With the paper Sachiko doll in hand, everyone needs to gather around in a circle and each individual must grip firmly onto the proxy doll. Then we must invoke Sachiko by chanting the phrase in our head: Sachiko-san (ni) onegaishimasu' _(Sachiko, we beg of you)_; one time for each participant present. After chanting, everyone holding onto the paper doll pulls it apart, leaving each person with a paper doll scrap _(Sachiko-san no kirehashi)_. I suggest you to keep this paper scrap onto you and watch out not to lose it."

"Okay, if it's that easy and we don't have to do any strange flips, then I suggest we should try it out." said Satoru.

"I don't know. I mean, staying friends forever with her..." Brian chuckled as Reina smacked him on the head. Some of the Digimon also chuckled. Reina rolled with her eyes.

"Well, I'm in." said Chie.

"Me too!" exclaimed Riley.

"Me too." added Tatsuya.

"Alright. I'm in as well." said Takato.

"Why not?" Brian shrugged.

"Okay." added Reina.

The nine teens gathered into a circle, gripping firmly onto the proxy.

_'Sachiko, we beg of you.'_

_'Sachiko, we beg of you.'_

_'Sachiko, we beg of you.'_

_'Sachiko, we beg of you.'_

_'Sachiko, we beg of you.'_

_'Sachiko, we beg of you.'_

_'Sachiko, we beg of you.'_

_'Sachiko, we beg of you.'_

_'Sachiko, we beg of you.'_

Then they ripped it apart.

Suddenly an earthquake started and a hole opened underneath them. All teens were then swallowed by the darkness.

**xXx**

"Ugh... My head." Zyra had a painful headache as she woke up.

"Zyra-chan, Zyra! Wake up!" she heared a familiar voice calling out for her. Once she opened her eyes, she saw Takato and Riley calling her name.

"What happened?" she asked as she rose up. "And where are we?"

"I have no idea. In a school?" Takato shrugged. Zyra looked around.

They were indeed in a classroom, but it was rundown and completely in ruins. And pretty old. She noticed that the tables were much smaller than in her school, so she concluded that they were probably in an elementary school.

"I don't like this place." Riley stated, a little bit nervous.

"Just what happened? Did the charm backfire?" Zyra muttered thoughtfully. She turned to the siblings. "Where are the others?"

"When we woke up, we found only you here." said Takato.

"That means we need to search for the others." said Zyra and walked over to the old sash door. Takato and Riley followed her to the hallway and the two noticed that there were two possible ways to take.

"Where now?" Riley wondered.

"We'll seperate. Riley-chan, you and Takato go this way. I'll go that way. We'll meet here again if we find someone." said Zyra, gesturing at the ways.

"Okay. Just watch out." Takato nodded.

"Always." Zyra cheerfully replied and walked away. Takato and Riley took the other way, hoping they'll find their friends.

**xXx**

"Chie-san, are you alright?" Tatsuya asked Chie.

"No, my leg hurts." Chie replied. Tatsuya looked worriedly at her. The two were in a dark room, God knows where and Chie had a sprained anckle.

Suddenly, the lights went on.

"Hey, we're in a infirmary." Tatsuya smiled in relief. Chie looked around, realizing he was right. "Maybe we can find something to help you."

He looked at the lockers, opening each one, but didn't find anything. Then, in the last locker, he found a piece of wood and bandages. He then walked over to Chie, who was still sitting on the floor and bandaged her leg.

"Better?" he asked her as he helped her to sit on the bed.

"Better." she said, smiling warmly. "I wonder where we are though. And just what happened?"

"I dunno. But I suggest you to lay down a bit. I'll go examine this place." said Tatsuya.

"No way! I'm going with you." said Chie.

"No, you're hurt and it'll be only worse if you move." Tatsuya said firmly. "Stay here. I'll soon come back."

Chie sighed, looking at her boyfriend.

"Okay."

**xXx**

"We can't stay here. The faster we get out of this place, the better. I have a really bad feeling about this school and I don't want to be the one to say 'I told you so'." said Reina. She was with Kanna and Brian at a classroom.

"But, we don't know where the others are. We can't leave them here." said Kanna.

"Usagi has a point, Rei-kun." said Brian.

"I believe that nee-chan and the rest are already searching for us AND the exit. We'll sure meet up with them. But we need to leave this God foresaken school immediantly." said Reina firmly.

Suddenly, an earthquake started and the ground shoke, getting ripped apart.

"Reina!" Kanna cried out as Reina got swallowed by the hole in the floor, dissapearing.

**xXx**

"Zyra! Satome-kun!" Satoru yelled while walking through a hallway. "Nagano-san! Usagi!"

He felt like walking for hours, but he couldn't find any of his friends. Also, he felt that he slowly became paranoid. The school was totally empty and it send shivers down his spine. It was really creepy.

Suddenly, he heared a scream.

"Nagano!" he exclaimed, narrowing his eyes.

**xXx**

"Woa!"

Tatsuya gulped nervously as he stared at the thing in front of him. The thing was, in fact, a corpse of a boy, wearing a school uniform, rotten and left for the worms to eat it.

"This is disgusting." he hissed. "What's going on here!?"

Suddenly, the eyes of the male corpse started to glow.

**xXx**

"Ouch!" Reina gritted her teeth. As she looked up, she noticed that the hole in the roof closed. "It seems like I came a long way down."

She tried to joke, but the situation was anything else than funny. She looked around, noticing she was in some sort of a long hallway, decorated with old lamps and the walls were made of thick dirt and earth. The place gave her a creepy feeling.

"I need to find a way out of here." she muttered, with a firm expression on her face. "I need to find nee-chan and the others."

She then started to walk down the hallway.

**xXx**

Zyra meanwhile came to a dead end.

"I guess I'll have to go back and follow Takato-kun and Riley-chan." she muttered, scratching her head. She turned around, just to see someone down the hall. It seemed to be a little girl in a red tattered dress and black hair. However, it was too dark for Zyra to see the girl's face.

"Hey, you! Can you help me?" Zyra called out. The girl laughed and ran away. Zyra followed her. "Wait!"

**xXx**

"The entrance!" Takato breathed a sigh of relief and immediantly went to the door. He tried to open it, but the door didn't budge. "It's useless." he turned to Riley. "We need to find an another way out."

"Ow great." Riley sighed. "Maybe we should go back and find Zyra-san. Maybe she found someone or something that will help us out."

"Good idea." Takato smiled as they went up the staircase.

**xXx**

"Reina-san!" Kanna called out, watching the dark hole. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to Brian.

"It's no use. Who knows how deep this hole is and where it leads. Maybe she's... gone..." he whispered the last part.

"Don't talk like that!" Kanna yelled at him. "I'm sure she's alive!"

"I hope so." muttered Brian. Suddenly, the lights flickered and went on. Kanna stepped back as she was disoriented by the sudden flash and tripped over something.

"Ouch!" she muttered as she opened her eyes.

And found herself eye to eye with a dead corpse of a girl with her throat cut.

**"KIYHAAAAAA!"**

**xXx**

"No! Stay back!" Chie cried out as she was faced by a black shadow-like monster. "Stay back!"

"Chie!" suddenly she heared Satoru's voice from the other side.

"Satoru!" she leapt to the door. "Help me!"

"I can't! The door won't open!"

Chie heared loud bangs from outside and noticed, to her horror, that the door was covered in thick black hair. The monster lunged towards her, but she managed to dodge it and ran towards the lockers and shelves, searching for something to help her against the monster.

What she found were a bottle of alcohol and a set of matches.

The monster once again lunged towards her, but she managed to get out of it's way, jumping towards the door (despite the numbing pain in her leg) and pouring the alcohol on the hair before setting it on fire with the matches. The hair dissapeared and the door opened, with a panicking Satoru stepping inside.

Chie turned to the monster, but it dissapeared.

"Are you alright?! What happened?" Satoru crouched beside her. Chie's eyes teared and she started to cry, with the boy silently comforting her.

**xXx**

"What the-?!" Tatsuya stared in fear at the corpse as a ghostly entity formed. The ghost smirked, glaring at the boy.

Then it lunged towards him, engulfing Tatsuya in darkness.

**xXx**

"Steps?" Reina was a little bit confused. She heared steps down the dark empty hallway, but instead running towards them, she slowly turned around and walked away from them. "Better not risk it."

**xXx**

"Wait!" Zyra yelled as she followed the girl in red. As she turned the next corner and walked into the hallway, she noticed she again was at a dead-end, with the girl in red nowhere to be found.

"What's going on here?" she wondered, frowning.

**xXx**

_[Hana no Saku Basho by Corpse Party: Book of Shadows plays]_

"Zyra?" Takato opened the door as they returned to the classroom.

"She ain't here." said Riley, pretty dissapointed.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Takato comforted her.

Suddenly, the door behind them shut tight.

**xXx**

"Wha-?! what is this?!" Kanna cried out in horror as she stared at the corpse. Brian also stared at it, shocked. Suddenly, Kanna jumped on her feet and ran out, screaming.

"Usagi!" Brian yelled, following her.

Kanna ignored the boy's yells and continued running. She had enough of this place and wanted to just get out of here.

She ran downstairs, tripping on the staircase and hitting hardly the floor.

The last thing she saw was a man with redish glowing eyes and a sledgehammer.

**xXx**

"I can't take this anymore!" Chie yelled, panic-striken and ran out of the infirmary, ignoring the pain in her leg.

"Chie!" Satoru yelled, but he felt that he couldn't move. He realized that his body was wraped in something. _'Strings?!'_

His eyes wided.

_'No, it's... hair!'_

**xXx**

Chie ran till she was out of breath. The corpses she saw on her way made her run faster, totally terrified, but she suddenly tripped.

She lift her head as she heared steps. She smiled weakly as she saw a familiar face.

"Tatsu..." she muttered, and then fainted.

**xXx**

Tatsuya woke up. He had headaches and no clue where he was. He realized he was in some sort of hallway and stood up, walking forwards.

"Yuck." He muttered as he saw a filthy bucket filled with body parts and maggots. He noticed that above the entrance was a sign on which stood 'Girls Lavatory'.

He heared some strange sounds coming out of it and entered it.

"Hello?" he called out and stepped in. He heared the sound from one of the stalls and opened it.

He was shocked to see Chie, hanged inside the stall.

**xXx**

Reina noticed a door. She wasn't sure whether to open it or not. Maybe it was a trap. Maybe a way out.

Finally, she took a deep breath and... heared steps.

"Damnit!" she hissed and ran into the dark room. It seemed that the steps followed her, so she quickly found a cabin in which she hid. The sticky smell of rotten flesh made her hold her breath. _'What the-?!'_

She saw a large, zombie like man, carring an unconsicious girl and a sledgehammer. He tied the girl to the table and went to retrieve scissors. Reina gulped, trying to stay calm.

_'For God's sake, I need to do something! But... But there's no way I can save that girl. If the zombie sees me, we're both dead.'_

She tried to move, but then realized she was paralyzed. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't.

_'Wha-what's going on with my body... I can't move!'_

Reina bit her lip as she realized something or someone paralyzed her body, forcing her to look through the curtain at the zombie who leaned over his victim.

Who opened her eyes.

"Please, please, nooooOOOOOO!"

The victim cried. Reina froze as she heared a snap sound.

"Kiyaaahh-ahghrhk!"

Gurgling sounds came from the girl as the monster swiftly ripped out her tounge. The girl got in a state of shock, blood running everywhere.

Reina closed her eyes and covered her ears, not wanting to listen to that creepy sounds.

Suddenly, the girl stopped yelling and calmed down, with Reina realizing that she probably died. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she realized her body was able to move again.

_'Never... never again...'_ she thought, crying quietly. The monster then walked out, closing the door with a loud bang. She got up, heavily breathing and exited the small cabin. She realized that the lights were on.

She looked around, trying to hold herself from vomiting. The place was filled with buckets, full with body parts. In the middle was a table with the body of a girl on it.

A girl who was too familiar to Reina...

"Kanna?" she stared in shock at the dead, blood covered, girl. "Oh, no!"

**xXx**

Zyra came back the way she went, but suddenly realized she was totally lost. She noticed finally noticed a pair of stairs and wondered if she'll go up or down.

"Down." she deceided. She heared a thunder striking. She gulped nervously. "Okay, then maybe up."

**xXx**

Riley jumped out of her skin, at the same time realizing something wasn't right. The lights flickered and turned off.

"Onii-san?" she called her brother out fearfully.

"Don't worry... I'll take care of YOU!"

She noticed something silver in his hand, scissors, as Takato lunged towards her. She managed to escape him. The boy looked at her, with a wide grin and mad expression on his face.

Riley realized that the boy wasn't her brother anymore.

"Ack! Open, damnit!" she jumped to the door, trying to open it. The possesed Takato slowly walked towards her.

Just as he tried to stab her, an earthquake occured and the door opened, with Riley escaping.

**xXx**

"Usagi?!" Brian opened the door of one of the classrooms, hoping to find Kanna. However, she wasn't inside. Brian stepped in, hoping to find something which maybe could help him, but he didn't. He noticed a sign on which stood _"Tenjin Elementary"._

Suddenly, the door shut tight.

"Damnit!" he muttered.

He looked around, noticing that the room was a science room.

"I need to find a way out of here." Brian muttered.

Suddenly, he noticed someone moving.

"Who is there?" he asked, grabbing a can of spray and a lighter.

It turned out that a disorted anatomical body came to life and attacked him.

"Take this!" Using the can and the lighter as a flamethrower, he engulfed the body into flames.

He watched the body suddenly moving forwards, lunging towards him. He wanted to escape it, but he was bound by hair strings.

The body gave him a fiery hug, burning the screaming boy down to ashes.

The girl in red appeared, smiling at the torching.

**xXx**

Satoru felt the hair in his mouth. He fell into the infirmary, trying to get the hair away from himself. He spat a ball of hair, pulling every string, breaking the tight grip.

"This was disgusting." he muttered and looked at the hallway. "I need to find Nagano!"

Suddenly, he heared steps down the hallway.

"Chie!" he yelled and followed them.

**xXx**

"No, Chie!" Tatsuya stared in shock at the hanged girl. "Please not!"

The girl stared down, her eyes and mouth wide open. She didn't breath.

"No!" Tatsuya screamed. "She's dead! She's dead!"

"And you were the one who killed her." he heared a voice behind. He turned around to see the girl in red.

"What?!" Tatsuya stared in disbelief at her.

"I'll show you how." Sachiko snapped her fingers.

Tatsuya fainted.

**xXx**

"A pool?" Zyra stared at the swimming pool in front of her. The water was filthy and it was raining, but at least, she was out. Although, she couldn't escape from the outdoor poolside.

"Great, now what?" she asked sarcastically as she stepped towards the pool to examine it.

Suddenly, a pair of hands pulled her underwater.

**xXx**

"Riley?" Takato called out as he came back to his senses. "Riley!"

He realized he was holding a scissor and wondered what happened. He walked down the hallway, wondering where his sister was.

"Riley!"

He stared in shock as he noticed something splattered on the wall. It was bloody and messy, but he recognized the body parts of someone.

He hoped it wasn't his little sister.

"No, Riley!" he screamed tearfully.

Suddenly, he heared a laughter and saw a boy in front of him. It was a ghost with his tounge ripped out. The boy smiled and Takato suddenly felt the darkness taking over him.

He couldn't move.

The boy grabbed the scissors and stabbed them into Takato's heart. The boy let out a gurgling sound, as he breathed heavily. Blood sprayed the floor in red.

_'Riley...'_ was Takato's last thought, before he died.

**xXx**

_[Hoshikuzu no Ring by Corpse Party: Tortured Souls plays]_

Riley ran as fast as she could. She had no idea how long she had been running and stopped to take a deep breath. She was afraid that her mad brother followed her and would try to kill her again.

She then continued walking, in hope that she'll find the others. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her.

She turned slowly around...

...as a huge cabin with all sorts of sharp things: knives, scalpels, scissors, fell on her.

The sharp things drove through her back, ripping her inner organs. Blood flew in rivers as she tried to get up.

"You will never go back home!" she heared a voice of a girl and weakly lift her head.

The girl was in a red dress, holding scissors. She was smiling evily.

She then stabbed Riley's left eye, making the girl scream in pain.

**xXx**

Satoru heared Riley's scream and followed the sound. He finally found her, underneath a cabin, covered in blood.

"Oh, damn!" he hissed as he saw her eye gauged out. Riley was dead.

**xXx**

Tatsuya woke up in a dark room. He felt weak and tired as he remembered that Chie was dead. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he noticed a lever. He shrugged and pulled it.

Suddenly, a sharp piano wire sprung and sliced him in half.

**xXx**

Reina was still shocked from what she saw. She ran out of the room, leaving the dead Kanna and ran down the hallway.

_'This is mad!'_ she thought. _'This place is sick and twisted. Damnit!'_

**xXx**

Zyra fought the hands which tried to drown her. She managed to pull on her goggles and despite not having a clear vision, it was better than nothing. Suddenly, she felt something sucking her into the pool.

'_Oh no!'_ she felt the oxygen slowly running out. With all her strenght left, she managed to get herself back on the surface and escape the pool.

"This was close." she muttered, looking at the pool. She rose her head and saw a girl with only one eye. She frowned and followed her back inside.

Only to end up in a dead-end hallway.

**xXx**

Satoru was slowly passing out. He had no idea how long he was walking through the school, but he needed food, something to return his energy.

Suddenly, he stopped walking, as he heared steps behind himself.

Then, he was hit in the head by a sledgehammer, which crushed his skull, killing him.

The man, Yoshikazu, simply dragged him away.

**xXx**

Reina was thirsty. Really thirsty. She knew she'll die of dehydration if she dosen't find water.

She fell on her knees.

_'Nee-chan, anyone... where are you?'_ she wondered.

Suddenly, she saw a bright light.

"Hah, I'm gonna get out. Ha. There's the exit..." she muttered and passed out.

A giggle echoed in the abanoded bomb shelter. Sachiko looked at Reina's body in glee as Yoshikazu dragged her away to mutilate her.

**xXx**

Zyra was lost. Completely lost. She didn't find her friends nor any other living being. She walked through the school for days, without any food or water. She was tired. Very tired.

She opened a door, deceiding to sleep a bit inside the classroom.

She blinked in surprise as she saw that the room had a table on which was a body covered in a blanket. It was very dirty and blood stained, but Zyra's curiosity took the best out of her.

She slowly approached the corpse and removed the blanket.

She dropped it, eyes widing in horror as she saw the corpse.

It was HERSELF, her own rotten corpse, the left side of the chest open, with no heart in it.

Zyra stepped back.

"No."

She placed her hand on her heart.

"No..."

She suddenly realized something.

"NO!"

She was a ghost.

A lightning stroke the sky.

**xXx**

"Wait, I was a ghost who roamed through the school not knowing I was a ghost? That's creepy." Zyra said. Reina laughed as she realized she sceared all, Tamers and Digimon.

"Told ya I can make up a better story." said Reina.

"I totally don't like the ending." said Kanna.

"Me too." added Lopmon.

"But you gotta admit that the story was good." said Reina, laughing.

"Until the part where I got hanged by who? A possesed Tatsu-kun?" asked Chie.

"And what about me? I was so depressed so I pulled a lever that sliced me?" asked Tatsuya.

"Like a pizza." Impmon remarked, causing a few of them to chuckle.

"And Zyra got lost in the school and wandered around not knowing she was already a ghost?" asked Dorumon.

"Of course she didn't. Her sense of orientation sucks." said Brian.

"Yeah. Oblivious to the obvious." added Reina, giggling. Zyra frowned, crossing her arms, glaring at her older sister.

"Well, I think it was good." said Lucemon.

"Sure it was, but now we'll all have nightmares." said Takato dryily.

Everyone chuckled.

**xXx**

Upon returning home, Zyra, Reina and the Demon Lords passed an old school.

"It says they'll bring it down tommorow." BlackGatomon read a sign as she passed.

"Kinda reminds me on the Tenjin Elementary from Reina's story." muttered Candlemon.

"We should hurry up home, before the storm catches us." said Zyra.

Reina was about to follow her younger sister, as she suddenly looked back at the old elementary school.

Her eyes wided as she saw a Girl in Red smiling at her from the window.

"Wait for me!" she yelled, trying to catch up with Zyra and the Digimon, acidentally stepping on a sign and keeping on running.

On the sign stood: _Tenjin Elementary._

**THE END?**


End file.
